


Такой странный Гейл…

by Vinogradnyi_Lys



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mini, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinogradnyi_Lys/pseuds/Vinogradnyi_Lys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Такой странный Гейл…<br/>Автор:  Виноградный лис<br/>Бета:  Enot_XXX<br/>Коллаж: 2lady_bird<br/>Пейринг: Гейл/Рэнди<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Размер: мини (6478 слов)<br/>Жанр: RPS, romance, drama<br/>Статус: закончен<br/>Предупреждение: AU, Ге-е-ейл. Рваный стиль под настроение героев. Неприкрытый негатив по отношению к Саймону Думенко. И я слегка задел Хэла Спаркса. Сорри…так получилось в угоду развивающимся в тексте событиям. Лично мне эти двое глубоко безразличны.<br/>Дисклеймер: Кроме самого текста всё не моё. Беру поиграть.<br/>Отношение к критике: Конструктивную критику, высказанную не в агрессивной форме, приветствую. Необдуманные эмоциональные высказывания, не несущие в себе конкретных предложений по улучшению текста, не рассматриваю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такой странный Гейл…

**Часть первая. Гейл**

 В школе про Гейла Харольда ну никак нельзя было сказать, что он – звезда и всеобщий любимец. Нет, это определённо было не про него. Харольд нравился девчонкам за эффектную внешность, парни уважали его любовь к машинам и спорту, а учителя и родители гордились умом и проницательностью. Но при всём при этом, было в Гейле нечто, что делало его "не таким". А в маленьком южном городке подобное подмечают быстро и тут же делают определённые выводы, навешивая ярлыки: чудной, на своей волне, не от мира сего… Вслух эти слова никто не осмелился бы произнести - Гейл умел постоять за себя, но думать ведь никто не запретит. Это волновало чету Харольд, и они несколько раз пытались поговорить с сыном, но он неизменно отвечал, что всё в порядке и уходил от неприятного разговора. Слухи продолжали разрастаться, родные продолжали беспокоиться, но Харольд-младший был последним, кого это заботило.

Если бы Гейла напрямую спросили тогда, гей он или натурал, он, скорее всего, ответил бы, что предпочитает женщин. Однако внутри него самого всегда жило знание, что, окажись рядом подходящий парень, всё было бы возможно. Гейл никогда не заключал себя в тесные рамки, а уж если ему их навязывали, просто шёл дальше, находя способ поступить так, как велит сердце. Бросить устоявшееся, привычное ради призрачной погони за счастьем – почему бы нет? Жизнь Харольда была до крайности странной, хотя он сам, казалось бы, всего лишь плыл по течению, просто отклоняясь от брёвен, веток и мусора, уносимого речными волнами прочь.  
Следование такой линии поведения привело его со временем на съёмочную площадку сериала «Queer as folk» о жизни гомосексуалистов. Гейл и сам толком не понял, как оказался исполнителем главной роли гея-сердцееда Брайана Кинни. Собственно говоря, философское отношение к жизни позволяло ему не переживать о возможных последствиях. Здесь и сейчас у него была роль, неплохие деньги и приятные люди вокруг. Гейла это устраивало.  
А потом он поближе познакомился с Рэнди… Рэнди был младше, он был геем и он открыто заявлял об этом. А ещё какая-то неведомая сила влекла Гейла к нему. Яркий, хорошо образованный парнишка, театральный ребёнок, практически выросший на сцене, Рэнди чувствовал себя перед съёмочной группой гораздо более уверенно, чем сам Харольд. Чуточку высокомерный, Харрисон, тем не менее, быстро завоевал всеобщую симпатию. И Гейл не стал исключением.  
Они быстро сдружились – если бы вам пришлось голышом отыгрывать совместные постельные сцены чуть ли не для каждой серии, вы бы тоже быстро нашли контакт с напарником. Бары, совместные посиделки у телевизора – это вошло в привычку, стало частью жизни. И Гейл далеко не сразу, лишь по прошествии нескольких месяцев, но стал замечать, что прикосновения к Рэнди доставляют ему удовольствие. В смысле, не просто дружеское похлопывание по плечу, рукопожатие или случайные касания – Харольду нравилось перебирать волосы Рэнди, притягивать его собственническим жестом к себе, нравились прикосновения во время съёмок… Про тактильность Гейла Харольда слагали легенды - касания к другим людям были едва ли не главным его способом общения, что, однако, удачно позволяло маскировать особое отношение к белобрысому мальчишке. Гейл внушал сам себе, что Харрисон слишком юн для него, но увещевания помогали слабо. Во время летнего хиатуса между первым и вторым сезонами, чувства несколько попритихли. Вернее, Гейл так думал, пока вновь не вернулся на съёмочную площадку…

***

Всё идёт своим чередом: съёмки, недолгий отдых, звонки близким, встречи актёров и членов съёмочной группы на вечеринках… Только ведущий актёр сериала Гейл Харольд тихо и незаметно для всех сходит с ума.  
Во втором эпизоде сезона им нужно сыграть нежный секс Брайана и Джастина - первый после травмы мальчишки. Харольд заметно нервничает, они даже хихикают, как подростки, когда Рэнди стаскивает с его шеи шёлковый шарф. Испорченные дубли переснимают один за другим, пока результат, наконец, не устраивает режиссёра…  
\- Ты здорово меня напугал.  
\- Тебя?  
«Да, Рэнди, меня… Ты и сейчас меня пугаешь, мне страшно прикоснуться к тебе, страшно, что это будет выглядеть слишком натурально, что все сразу поймут…», - думает Гейл.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, только…осторожнее.  
\- Как в первый раз?  
Не разрывая взглядов, они стягивают нижнее бельё, и по позвоночнику Харольда пробегает холодок - это их «первый раз» после отдыха, он успел отвыкнуть от такой интимности.  
Уже лёжа за спиной Рэнди и изображая медленные, нежные толчки, Гейл представляет себе, как они смотрятся со стороны: его собственная загорелая кожа и молочно-белый, почти светящийся в темноте Рэнди. Должно быть, это красиво… Бёдра Гейла плавно движутся, и он кусает губу, потому что отодвинуться сейчас нельзя… Это значит, что Рэнди чувствует его возбуждение, чувствует, как сильно Харольд хочет его… В поцелуе повернувшего к нему голову Харрисона чувствуется незнакомый вкус - обещание чего-то большего...  
Когда Гейл перекидывает через плечо сумку, собираясь идти домой, Харрисон вдруг останавливает его:  
\- Не хочешь поговорить?  
\- Ээээ… А ты уверен, что надо?  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Тогда к тебе или ко мне? Или, может, в бар… Или…  
\- К тебе.  
Едва за ними закрывается входная дверь, как Рэнди прижимает Гейла к стене и заглядывает ему в глаза. Снизу вверх. Харольд и не думал раньше, насколько это сексуально, когда на тебя кто-то так смотрит. Его тело начинает проявлять интерес, и Гейлу мучительно стыдно за свою несдержанность.  
\- Я ошибаюсь или нет? Если да, останови меня сейчас, пока всё это не зашло слишком далеко. А утром… Неважно, утром всё будет, как всегда.  
\- Не ошибаешься… Рэнди?  
\- Мммм?  
\- Я не могу ничего обещать тебе.  
\- Угу...  
Первый поцелуй «за кадром» выходит медленным и сладким. Гейл постепенно перехватывает инициативу – ему необходимо, просто необходимо вести сейчас. Когда они добираются до кровати, Харольд распалён уже буквально до предела, он оглаживает Рэнди, как молодого жеребчика, и шепчет на ушко глупости:  
\- Мой хороший, мой сладкий, мой мальчик…  
Мальчишку под ним уже явно «ведёт» - Рэнди лежит с широко раскинутыми ногами и вздрагивает от каждого касания. В его потемневших глазах сейчас можно разглядеть разве что явный призыв: «Возьми меня». Что ж, просить дважды уже не нужно. Проникая в юное упругое тело, Гейл теряется в собственных ощущениях: «Жарко. Нет, горячо. Как же горячо!». Его лицо горит, по телу жидкой лавой разливается огонь. Внутри тугая, скрученная, раскалённая добела пружина, готовая распрямиться в любую секунду.  
«Остановись, отпусти, убирайся. Продолжай, прижми к себе сильнее, не уходи от меня. Никогда больше не уходи. Приговорён к смертной казни и заживо горю на костре, объятый огнём. Плевать», - мысли хаотично прыгают, скачут с места на место, а потом перед глазами вспыхивает белым. Непомерная тяжесть вжимает тело в постель, а холодный воздух вызывает волны мурашек, пробегающих по позвоночнику… Прижаться бы теперь теснее к Рэнди и заснуть, не думая ни о чём.  
\- Мне уйти? – тихонько спрашивает Харрисон, всё ещё не пришедший в себя до конца.  
\- Нет. Не хочу. Не уходи…

Десятый эпизод второго сезона окончательно сносит крышу всем: Гейлу, Рэнди, Брайану и Джастину… Харольд произносит первую реплику сцены:  
\- Что если…  
И уже не Гейл, а Брайан нависает над Рэнди-Джастином, сводя его с ума своим медовым голосом. Он ведёт языком по телу, оставляя влажные дорожки.  
\- Что если…  
В каре-зелёных глазах плещутся страсть и нечто, близкое к сумасшествию, когда тонкие пальцы сжимают шею мальчишки. Брайан стискивает их сильнее, почти перекрывая доступ воздуха, и лижет губы Джастина, хрипло шепча:  
\- Ты мог бы умереть…  
\- Брайан…прекрати…  
И тут Джастин пропадает, растворяется, оставляя на постели испуганного, покрытого мурашками Рэнди со стояком в придачу. Взгляд Брайана всё такой же шальной, но звучит команда режиссёра и Гейл, как всегда расслабленный и внимательный к реакциям Рэнди, вглядывается в лицо Харрисона.  
\- Я тебя напугал? Рэндс, прости… - от брайановского безумия не осталось и следа. Гейл сейчас просто… Гейл.  
\- Н-нет… Нормально. Ты отлично сыграл… - голос Рэнди хриплый, на шее красные пятна – следы от пальцев Харольда. Гейл легонько прикасается к ним, почти невесомо проводит рукой и шепчет:  
\- Извини…  
Он, наконец, отстраняется, и красный как рак Харрисон, пытаясь спрятать своё слишком явное возбуждение, пятится с площадки в сторону гримёрных.  
Вечером Гейл, весь день не находивший себе места, заваливается в квартиру Рэнди, чтобы поговорить. Блондинистый засранец открывает дверь только после пятой по счёту трели звонка, и его физиономия выглядит заспанной, несмотря на то, что отпустили их всего полтора часа назад. Глядя на растрёпанные волосы и смешно сморщенный нос, Гейл думает, что он уже во второй раз за день крупно облажался.  
\- Не хотел тебя будить, извини.  
\- Ты что-то слишком часто извиняешься в последнее время, - Рэнди улыбается своей знаменитой солнечной улыбкой, а Гейл облегчённо хихикает в ответ и легонько толкает мальчишку плечом, проходя в квартиру с упаковкой «Будвайзера»* в руках.  
\- Закажем пиццу? - предлагает Харрисон.  
Два часа спустя они всё ещё оживлённо обсуждают только что просмотренный «1408»**. Гейлу нравится игра Кьюсака, но Рэнди, уверенного, что экранизировать Кинга вообще дело неблагодарное, этим не убедишь. Он утверждает, что фильм: «Неплох, но…». Не дослушав очередную тираду, Харольд, облапив Рэнди, заваливает его на диван и выдыхает прямо во влажные приоткрытые губы:  
\- Кьюсак отлично справился с ролью, не будь такой язвой…  
Мальчишка молчит, но не заметить, что он стал дышать намного чаще, просто невозможно. И совершенно не думая о том, что он делает, забыв напрочь о слове «последствия», Гейл приникает губами… Как же он хочет! Как нуждается… Странник в пустыне, умирающий от жажды и нашедший заветный источник с исцеляющей влагой. Гейл пьёт, жадно впитывает в себя каждое мгновение, проведённое рядом с Рэнди, вот так… открыто, безо всякой лжи и лицемерия. Вседозволенность и мягкая покорность юного Харрисона опьяняют лучше всякого пива.  
В этот раз секс медленный и тягучий, Рэнди лежит на ковре, вжавшись в него щекой, и хрипло стонет всякий раз, когда его партнёр толкается бёдрами вперёд. Гейлу хочется прикоснуться к каждому сантиметру его кожи, запомнить всё, чтобы сохранить это в памяти, как величайшую ценность. Неожиданно подступивший оргазм выплёскивает наружу не только сперму, но и жалкие остатки разума Гейла, который просто валится рядом с Харрисоном и, избавившись от презерватива, притягивает парня к себе.  
\- Мне нужно в душ… - Харрисон пытается приподняться.  
\- Погоди минутку, так хорошо…  
Добравшись, наконец, до постели, они устраивают второй раунд. Когда Гейл переворачивается головой к ногам Рэнди и берёт в рот его член, у Харрисона сгорают последние предохранители в голове…  
Конечно же, утром они опаздывают и старательно избегают подозрительных взглядов членов съёмочной группы.

Сезон 2. Эпизод 13.  
\- И не забудь, тебе по-прежнему надо делать домашние задания.  
\- А что, если я не буду?  
\- Придётся тебя отшлёпать.  
\- Ну, попробуй.  
С голодным рычанием Брайан закидывает непослушного мальчишку к себе на колени, одновременно стягивая с него эти дурацкие трусы, в которых он вертел перед Кинни своей шикарной задницей.  
\- Лежать… Нравится?  
Брайан методично опускает ладонь на порозовевшие ягодицы, с трудом удерживая вьющегося ужом засранца.  
\- Я пошутил, прекрати!  
Шлепки с оттяжкой, при соприкосновении ладони с кожей возникает совершенно порнушый звук. Джастину нравится так, что у него моментально твердеет член.  
\- О, папа, не делай мне больно…

Гейл ищет: гримёрная, декорации, подсобные помещения, мужской туалет… Рэнди отзывается на оклик не сразу.  
\- У тебя странный голос. Ты плачешь, Рэндс? Я знаю, я совсем с катушек слетел сегодня. В раж вошёл...  
Неопределённый всхлип из кабинки ясно даёт понять, что с Харрисоном не всё в порядке. Гейл, крепко приложившись плечом, распахивает дверцу, ожидая увидеть заплаканного Рэнди, бьющегося в истерике, но… видит мальчишку, который судорожно сжимает свой член, упоённо дроча. Бардовая блестящая головка то появляется, то исчезает в кулаке, и Гейл секунд двадцать вообще не может вспомнить, для чего он сюда пришёл. Втрахивая парня в стенку хлипкой кабинки тремя минутами спустя, он думает, что всё это зашло слишком далеко.

Помутнение рассудка продолжается не так долго, как хотелось бы. Гейл всё чаще размышляет о том, что он заигрался, что это Брайан влияет на его решения и нельзя так вживаться в роль. Правда, когда Рэнди оказывается рядом, все сомнения тут же рассеиваются, как предрассветная дымка. И это ещё больше беспокоит Харольда.  
В конце концов, происходит неизбежное - неглупый мальчик Рэндольф Харрисон сопоставляет два и два и делает свои, вполне обоснованные выводы. Разговор, тяжёлый и болезненный, выматывает обоих. И именно Рэнди ставит в нём жирную точку, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Гейл долго стоит, не отрывая от неё взгляд. Ему кажется, что всё произошедшее всего лишь очередная его фантазия, порождённая бесчисленными мыслями. Но нет, в ушах всё ещё гудит от резкого удара двери, и Харольд, выйдя, наконец, из своего оцепенения, добирается до спальни и падает на кровать. Он зарывается в одеяло в отчаянной попытке спрятаться. От Рэнди. От собственных мыслей. От всего мира. Темнота уютно укутывает, баюкая трещащее по швам усталое сердце. Дурак. Идиот. Зачем было так открываться? У Рэнди своя, вполне сложившаяся жизнь. На кой чёрт ему нужен неуверенный ни в чём мудак? Солнышко рано определился с тем, чего он хочет от жизни. В отличие от тебя и твоей вечной сосредоточенности на своих внутренних метаниях и колебаниях, он знает, что ему нужно: стабильность в отношениях - его партнёр по определению не может не быть открытым геем, общий дом - семейные вечера, тусовки с друзьями, куда вы приходите, как пара, праздники, проведённые с родными. Ты ведь никогда не сможешь дать ему всего этого. Расстаться… Так будет лучше для всех.

Они отыгрывают очередную сцену. И, на первый взгляд, всё идёт точно по сценарию…  
\- Куда ты идёшь?  
\- Принять душ.  
\- Ты очень часто принимаешь душ в последнее время.  
Гейл знает, что по его лицу сейчас сложно прочесть эмоции, так нужно для роли. Брайан не выдаёт свой гнев, он резвится с Джастином, как с мышкой, хотя весь кипит внутри.  
\- Мне нравится твой запах, а не мыла, - всё, теперь можно отпустить себя, играть в полную силу. Играть ли?  
«Я тебя ненавижу. Не представляешь даже, как сильно мне хочется ударить тебя сейчас в лицо и увидеть кровь на твоих губах. Увидеть, как ты заплачешь, как закричишь и попытаешься заслониться от меня рукой…», - эти мысли, вихрем пронёсшиеся в мозгу, пугают самого Гейла. Он сгребает Рэнди… или Джастина - уже неважно - в охапку и набрасывается, словно голодный тигр, сам не зная, чего же всё-таки хочет: наказать или прижать ближе, чтобы ощутить родное тепло…  
Всё это слишком странно и совсем не поддаётся анализу. В конце концов, Харольд решает, что просто безумно устал…

Изображая прощание своих героев в «Вавилоне», оба оказываются более чем убедительными. Им аплодирует вся площадка, и только Хэл злорадно улыбается, кривя губы, да Питер с Шэрон быстро перебрасываются озабоченными взглядами.  
Хиатус представляется Гейлу небесной манной. Ему хочется послать всё и всех к чёрту и отвлечься от сумасшествия «Queer as Folk». У него есть роль в небольшом независимом проекте, и атмосфера съёмок нон-стоп спасает Харольда от бессонных ночей, заполненных самокопанием…

Брайан и Джастин расстались, и сниматься вместе с Рэнди в первой половине третьего сезона Гейлу практически не приходится. Это значительно облегчает ситуацию, особенно учитывая то, что ему по-прежнему хочется быть рядом с Харрисоном. Харольд уже подумывает о том, как можно исправить ситуацию и заслужить прощение, но все его планы летят в тартарары, потому что в один не особенно прекрасный день случается ЭТО… На площадке появляется Официальный Бойфренд Рэнди - Саймон Думенко. И это похоже на удар в солнечное сплетение - Гейл совершенно теряется и не может нормально дышать.  
\- Гейл - это Саймон, он написал ту статью, помнишь? Мы… Мы встречаемся, - Рэнди быстро чмокает своего парня в щёку и утаскивает подальше от совершенно ошалевшего Харольда, попутно знакомя журналиста со всеми актёрами сериала.  
В конце съёмочного дня Харольд улучает минутку и хватает за руку блондинистого засранца.  
\- Ты… Может, стоило предупредить?  
\- Зачем? Между нами ничего не было, Гейл. Мы просто близкие друзья, - улыбка Рэнди несколько вымучена, но он справляется.  
Саймон теперь частенько появляется в Торонто и ни на шаг не отходит от своего блондинчика. Это сильно раздражает, заставляя гнев и ревность пузыриться в крови. Гейл понимает, что долго он так не продержится, но поделать с собой ничего не может.  
И лишь наступившая зима приносит с собой умиротворение. Она излечивает, успокаивает израненное сердце. Это происходит совершенно неожиданно. Гейлу кажется, что ещё вчера холодная канадская земля была покрыта сухими опавшими листьями, а его самого разрывало изнутри беспокойство, создававшее постоянный дискомфорт... Но под утро выпадает снег. Белое покрывало скрывает под собой всё ненужное, и душа просто засыпает. Видеть Саймона рядом с Рэнди становится почти не больно. Даже воссоединение главных героев на экране проходит гладко, съёмочный процесс не омрачается ничем серьёзным, и Гейлу начинает казаться, что всё в прошлом. Он натурал, а Рэнди - его друг. Харольд часто повторяет это про себя, как мантру, особенно в те моменты, когда Брайан выказывает по отношению к Джастину всю нежность, нерастраченную за время, проведённое порознь. Брайан любит Джастина. Рэнди - Саймона, а ты, Гейл, никого не любишь, так проще жить, говорит актёр сам себе.

Они оба сидят на гриме, и, конечно же, вокруг вертится только вчера прилетевший Саймон. Он что-то высказывает Рэнди, но тот в ответ только недовольно хмурится и молчит. Гейл делает вид, что его тут нет, они с гримёршей просто предмет интерьера, не обращайте внимания, пожалуйста. Но тут журналист грубо хватает Харрисона за плечо, и Гейл дёргается, приподнявшись со своего места. Происходит явно что-то не то, но вмешаться он не успевает - парочка удаляется из гримёрной, и, спустя пять минут, Рэнди, как ни в чём не бывало, возвращается один. Их зовут на площадку, и Гейл в последний раз пробегает глазами текст сценария. «Климат-контроль». Сцена совсем короткая, но нужно изобразить жёсткую и динамичную еблю. Что ж, это именно то, что нужно. Воображение Гейла услужливо подбрасывает ему необходимые картинки: вот Рэнди и Саймон смеются над чем-то, когда Гейл проходит мимо, вот журналист забирает своего бой-френда домой, несмотря на договорённость между Рэнди, Гейлом и Скоттом встретиться после съемок в баре, а вот они целуются… И Харольд не особенно придирается к людям, для него неважна внешность, но Саймон… Он кажется отвратительным, когда вылизывает своим языком рот Рэнди. Это как-то неправильно. Хуже того - противно и гадко.  
Гейл жёстко толкается в Рэнди, ему до смерти хочется и вправду оказаться сейчас внутри, выебать этого мелкого пиздёныша прямо на глазах его бой-френда. Позовите сюда Саймона, будьте любезны!  
Он привычным жестом сгребает в кулак отросшие волосы Рэнди и дёргает их. Харрисон под ним ощутимо напрягается, но продолжает играть сцену. Гейл с причмокиванием вылизывает его шею, продолжая грубо подминать под себя. «Хочу», - вот единственное, что пульсирует сейчас в его распалённом гневом мозгу. «Стоп!» - и они откатываются друг от друга. Рэнди просит о перерыве, буквально сжигая Харольда гневным взглядом…

Утром Гейл еле разлепляет глаза и с трудом встаёт с постели. Бессонница с удвоенным энтузиазмом взялась за него. На площадке Харольд появляется с большим стаканчиком кофе и уж точно не ожидает резкого толчка в грудь, от которого горячая жидкость выплёскивается на одежду и тело. Подавить крик удаётся с большим трудом, но зато утренний «горячий кофейный душ» взбадривает за считанные секунды.  
\- Какого хрена?!  
\- Это я хочу спросить! В чём, блядь, твоя проблема, Гейл?! Ты…ты чёртов сукин сын, не можешь просто оставить его в покое? - лицо Думенко перекошено яростью.  
Вокруг уже собираются любопытные, поэтому Гейл хватает Саймона за шиворот и, не церемонясь, утаскивает куда-то за угол.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно? Если ты говоришь о своём бой-френде, между нами никогда ничего не было, хватит придумывать несуществующее и усложнять жизнь и себе и ему. Рэнди и без того непросто, - грёбаное благородство, слова дались Гейлу с большим трудом.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - журналист шипит, как большой кот.  
\- Твои проблемы. И… Саймон, - Гейл усиливает хватку, - ещё раз причинишь ему боль, и я найду тебя и сделаю так, что ты об этом сильно пожалеешь.

В пятницу вечером Гейл напивается вдрызг. Он мешает «Джонни» и «Джима» с марихуаной***, и этот поистине адский коктейль, вместо того, чтобы отключить мозг и дать столь нужную передышку, провоцирует его на пьяные злые слёзы. Харольд ненавидит самого себя за то, что упустил свой шанс с Рэнди… Когда в квартиру вваливается взволнованный Скотт, который что-то говорит Гейлу, тот даже не пытается его понять, вместо этого он тяжело приваливается к плечу друга и тихо просит его об одолжении. Гейлу нужно выговориться.  
\- Скотти, я, наверное, люблю его, понимаешь? Мне так тошно сейчас…  
Скотт ласково обнимает Гейла.  
\- Я понимаю, давно уже заметил, что между вами что-то происходит, всё думал, когда ты, наконец, решишься рассказать.  
\- Я дурак.  
\- Не спорю, - Лоуэлл улыбается, - у вас всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Ты ему тоже очень нужен.  
\- Н-нет, ты не понимаешь, у него есть этот…Саймон…  
\- Успокойся, Гейл, просто подожди чуть-чуть и не отталкивай его больше.  
Остаток ночи они так и проводят вдвоём на полу в окружении пустых бутылок.

И кто только сказал, что тринадцать - несчастливое число? Именно тринадцатый эпизод сезона дарит Харольду надежду. Пока техники настраивают свет, Гейл и Рэнди сидят на высоких стульях у стойки бара в декорациях «Вуди». Харрисон задумчиво смотрит на своего партнёра по съёмкам, а потом вдруг спрашивает его:  
\- Ты не жалеешь?  
И Гейлу совсем не нужно объяснять, о чём именно идет речь.  
\- Жалею…  
\- Я тоже.  
И в болезненно сжавшемся сердце Гейла вдруг наступает весна.  
В кадре Брайан целует Джастина, притягивает его к себе, и совсем коротенький отрывок из их отношений выходит отчаянно нежным.

Харольд выходит на улицу, ему очень хочется курить. На ступеньках стоит задумчивый Рэнди. Ветер треплет его волосы, играет с концами тонкого шарфа. Харрисон засовывает руки поглубже в карманы и поднимает лицо к небу.  
Гейл смотрит, а на ум ему приходят... кошки."На раскалённой крыше" Уильямса и "Под дождём" Хемингуэя****. У Харольда теперь будет своя… свой "Котёнок на пронизывающем ветру" - Рэнди Харрисон. Гейл вспоминает, как увидел его впервые - юного, амбициозного и полного жизнью. Рэнди тогда совсем ничего не боялся. Ни капельки.  
Не замечая чужого присутствия, Харрисон мотает головой, отгоняя какие-то свои мысли, быстро сбегает по ступенькам и уходит к автостоянке.  
Гейл оборачивается, встречаясь глазами с Шэрон Глесс. Она тепло улыбается ему, шепча одними губами: «Он любит тебя».  
Харольд возвращается в павильон, доигрывает оставшуюся сцену и курит, опустившись на ту самую ступеньку, на которой застыл двумя часами ранее Рэнди. Он должен принять решение.

**Часть вторая. Рэнди**

Пора приступать к съёмкам, а неугомонный Харольд, как всегда, болтает о чём-то со Скоттом. Харрисон хочет позвать его, как большого кота: «Ге-е-е-йл!». Потянуть гласную, подольше задержаться на твёрдом «л» у самого кончика имени. Вкусно. Сонорный «л» ощущается во рту, как воздушный крем, и Рэнди так хочется облизнуться, проведя языком по губам…  
Повернулся, щурится. Кот. Гейл из семейства кошачьих.  
Отряд: Хищные  
Семейство: Кошачьи  
Род: Гейл  
Вид: Гейл домашний  
Латинское название: Felis silvestris galus.  
Особенности… Ленивый. Умный. Странный. Он вроде бы со всеми и, в то же время, сам по себе. Ге-е-ейл. И волосы похожи на кошачью шубку. Мя-а-а-а-гкие. Такие ласковые волосы, такие шелковистые. Рэнди знает. Он пропускал их между пальцев, тянул, перебирал. На съёмочной площадке всё возможно. А глаза зелёные. И коричневые. Каре-зелёные, ага? Краси-и-ивые. Когда смотрит прямо на Рэнди этакими глазищами, Рэнди непонятно, чего этот котяра хочет от него. Натурал.  
А! Улыбается. Рад видеть? Хорошо-о-о… Зубик показывает. Чёрт! Кривой зубик! Почему Рэнди раньше не заметил? Зуб торчит, как кошачий клык. Морда пиратская…  
Странный, странный, красивый Гейл… Натурал, Рэнди, он – натура-а-ал…

***

Так уж получается, что за время съёмок первого сезона «Queer as folk» Рэнди крепко привязывается к Гейлу, поглядывая на старшего товарища с симпатией и искренним восхищением, которое, впрочем, пытается тщательно скрывать. Хиатус воспринимается им очень болезненно, и, хотя Харрисон уверяет себя, что просто соскучился по любимому делу, в глубине души он понимает, что истосковался по яркому смешливому Гейлу Харольду.  
Второй сезон начинается с большого сюрприза. Гейл изменился. Вернее, изменилось его отношение к Рэнди. После съёмок сцены секса Джастина и Брайана во втором эпизоде, Харрисон набирается смелости и поднимается вместе с Харольдом в его квартиру…  
На следующее утро мальчишка просто летает от счастья - столько нежности, ласковой заботы и страсти подарил ему прошлой ночью Гейл. Нежданный, королевский подарок. Сердечко Рэнди бьётся, как птичка в клетке и, играя Джастина, он становится неподражаемым. Они целуются с Харольдом, укрывшись за декорациями, и всё просто великолепно, пока в десятом эпизоде Гейл не ухитряется здорово напугать Рэнди. В отличие от него самого, Харольд не так давно открыл для себя актёрство, он не жил, не дышал этой работой с детских лет, но создаётся впечатление, что игра в чужие судьбы у него в крови. Брайан так правдоподобно душит своего белобрысого любовника, что Рэнди на секунду всерьёз опасается за душевное здоровье, нет, не Кинни, самого Харольда. Потирая отпечатки его пальцев на собственной шее, Харрисон невольно ежится.  
Придя вечером домой, он сразу же падает в постель, вырывая себя из объятий Морфея только после длинной тревожной трели дверного звонка.  
Это Гейл. Пришёл с упаковкой пива, чтобы извиниться, и, спустя одну Пепперони и один фильм, они уже самозабвенно трахаются прямо на полу.  
Кое-как заставив любовника принять душ, Харрисон тянет его на кровать с твёрдым намерением выспаться перед завтрашним днём, но Гейл вдруг переворачивается, обхватывает сильной рукой бедро своего мальчика и, устроившись на боку, медленно обводит языком головку члена - прихватывает губами, лижет - всё, чтобы только Рэнди расслабился и забыл о сомнениях. Харрисон высоко стонет, пытается приподнять бёдра и толкнуться глубже.  
\- Не-е-е-ет, детка, ещё слишком ра-а-ано-о-о-о, - Гейл мурлычет, тянет звуки, а сам в это время подносит два пальца ко рту Рэнди, изогнувшись под немыслимым углом. - Оближи-и-и…  
Рэнди жадно всасывает их, увлажняя, дразнит подушечки кончиком языка, щекочет тонкую кожу между пальцами - всё, что захочешь, Гейл, всё для тебя.  
А Харольд не теряет времени даром: он поворачивает на бок гибкое тело мальчишки, чуть сгибает свои колени, чтобы не чувствовалась ненужная сейчас разница в росте, и прикрыв глаза, не спеша всасывает в себя пенис Рэнди. Пальцы Гейла медленно обводят сжатое колечко мышц, тычутся, как слепые котята, легонько, на пробу, а у мальчика от этого всё сводит внизу живота, так ему сладко…  
\- Я тоже, - выдыхает Харольд, - хочу… Возьми… - и придвигается ближе. Его толстый, напряженный член покачивается у самого лица Рэнди. Не думай, Харрисон, не думай ни о чём…  
Рэнди слизывает блестящую смазку с головки, обхватывает основание рукой и делает пару движений. Снизу, там, где рот Гейла вбирает в себя пенис, а пальцы уже вовсю растрахивают попку, раздаётся довольное урчание. И это конец, Рэнди просто не может больше злиться. Для Рэндольфа Харрисона весь мир официально исчезает и остаётся только вот это – влажно-бархатный рот, куда он вбивается, скользкие пальцы, заполняющие его внутри, и член партнёра по съёмкам, который Рэнди облизывает по всей длине… Это грязно. Это горячо. Это крышесносно.  
Щелчок тюбика со смазкой - тонкие пальчики Рэнди уже оказывают ответную услугу - средний медленно входит, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Внутри узко и туго - Гейла никто не трахал раньше.  
\- Ааааааа, - Харольд хрипло стонет. Да, милый, так будет справедливо. К среднему мальчишка присоединяет указательный, и Гейл кричит ещё громче.  
Через пару минут они находят свой ритм, сливаясь друг с другом, продолжая это безумие. Толчок. Ещё. И ещё. Вперёд и назад. До головокружения, до белёсых капель, брызнувших в рот, до сладких судорог и поджавшихся пальцев. Рэнди еле находит в себе силы приподняться повыше, на подушку, когда Гейл опять переворачивается, обнимая его со спины.  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Ага, - зевок, и спасительная темнота. Важные разговоры подождут до утра.

Восторженное состояние не покидает Рэнди, пока однажды он не приходит на площадку раньше Гейла. У него совместная сцена с Хэлом. Спаркс уже слоняется из угла в угол, флиртуя с девушками из команды, но, заметив Харрисона, направляется прямо к нему.  
\- Рэндс, как спалось?  
\- Отлично, спасибо. Я не опоздал?  
\- Нет…  
Рэнди совсем не нравится тон Спаркса, и его зло прищуренные глаза.  
\- Что-то не так, Хэл?  
\- У меня всё в порядке, - Спаркс разворачивается, будто собираясь уходить, но резко останавливается. - Скажи, тебе так нравится быть его грязным секретом? Он лжец и лицемер, Рэнди, тебе бы держаться подальше от всего этого.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём ты… - Харрисона обжигает волна страха. - Хэл всё знает.  
\- Ты всё прекрасно понимаешь, - тихий шёпот у самого уха не оставляет возможности вывернуться и не слышать. - Ты - его игрушка, маленькое развлечение жадного до ощущений натурала. Гейл настоящий актёр, ему важно вжиться в свою роль, ощутить всю гамму эмоций…  
\- Прекрати! - Рэнди хочется закрыть уши руками. Хэл, сам того не зная, озвучивает мысли, давно не дающие ему покоя.  
\- Ты ещё слишком молод, чтобы разобраться во всём сам. Я просто не хочу видеть, как ты будешь страдать из-за него. Гейл не самый хороший человек, уж поверь. Все ведутся на его красоту, но она слишком обманчива… - от злости не осталось и следа, на лице Спаркса нет ничего, кроме участия и добродушия.  
\- Мне нужно идти на грим. Спасибо, что поделился мыслями, но я не думаю, что ты прав. Надеюсь, мы закрыли эту тему.  
Хэл безразлично пожимает плечами.  
\- Как знаешь, Рэнди.  
Когда, ближе к обеду, на площадке появляется Гейл, Рэнди подавляет в себе первый порыв всё ему рассказать. Отчего-то ему хочется оградить Харольда от этого - их отношения слишком хрупки.

Проходит совсем немного времени, и Харрисон чувствует, что происходит что-то нехорошее. Гейл странно отдаляется, и отношения дают явную трещину безо всякой видимой причины. Рэнди играет по правилам, он молчит, не выдавая тайну, не пытаясь спровоцировать или подставить своего партнёра. Тем не менее, Харольд явно мучается сомнениями по поводу их отношений, видимо считая, что у них просто нет будущего. Это обижает и злит, заставляет нервничать и совершать глупые ошибки. Теперь почти каждый день, встречаясь взглядом с Хэлом, Рэнди замечает в его глазах торжество: «Я же тебе говорил!». Невысказанные претензии копятся, пока однажды не происходит взрыв.  
\- Что я сделал не так, скажи! Что?! Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то знал, что ты трахаешься с мужиками? Я не собираюсь и никогда не собирался распространяться о твоих предпочтениях в постели. Тебе нравится проводить со мной время, как с другом? Бога ради, я обожаю быть рядом с тобой, Гейл! Ты хочешь жаркого страстного секса? Я никогда не отказывал тебе. Что ещё нужно?! В последнее время ты смотришь на меня так, словно я - твой самый большой грех. Так ты относишься к нашим отношениям, да?! Хэл был прав, я - глупый мальчишка, который поверил в сказку!  
\- Хэл в курсе?  
\- Тебя интересует только это? Да, он в курсе. Догадался сам и, видимо, почти сразу. Я тут ни при чём, можешь не волноваться. Если бы он захотел, то уже давно погубил бы твою драгоценную репутацию!  
\- Ты всё не так понял, Рэнди…  
\- По-моему, я всё понял правильно. Я не игрушка, Гейл. Если ты не уверен, нужно ли тебе всё это - просто катись к чёрту! - Рэнди вылетает из квартиры, громко хлопая входной дверью. Жест слишком театральный, но в этот момент показная игра - последнее, о чём думает Харрисон. Он останавливается только внизу, завернув за угол дома, и судорожно пытается вытереть рукавом набежавшие на глаза слёзы. Невыносимо больно. Кое-как добравшись до дома, Рэнди, уже не сдерживаясь, горько рыдает в подушку. Плечи вздрагивают, а в голове роится хаос мыслей - он совсем не уверен в том, что поступил правильно, наорав на Гейла и не дав даже высказаться толком...

Судьба делает неожиданный виток, когда во время перерыва в съёмках у Рэнди случается бурный роман с журналистом, бравшим у него интервью. Саймон очень настойчив, и Рэнди, приятно удивленный его умом и галантностью, решает, что новые отношения – это отличный способ забыть старые.  
В первое время всё, что происходит между ними, кажется Рэнди замечательным. С Саймоном можно не таясь сходить в ресторан и держаться там за руки - для него не существует проблем с тем, что кто-то поймёт, что он гей. Можно познакомить Саймона с друзьями и обжиматься весь вечер в клубе. Много чего можно. Вот только как-то уж слишком быстро Харрисон понимает, что всё это «не то».  
От ярких событий до самых обыденных вещей, вроде совместного приготовления ужина или просмотра фильма, - всё блекнет, если вспомнить, как это происходило, когда рядом был Гейл. Каждое радужное мгновение омрачается горьким привкусом - это пугает Рэнди. Но самое ужасное случается после того, как Харрисон знакомит Саймона с ребятами на площадке. Конечно же, они встречают Гейла, и он выглядит так, словно его скрутил жесточайший приступ боли.  
Ночью Рэнди никак не может заснуть, и Саймон принимает это на свой счёт. Он придвигается ближе и мокро целует шею своего партнёра, пока руки скользят по телу Харрисона, освобождая от футболки и боксеров. Гейлу это тоже нравилось - медленно стягивать одежду с Рэнди, обнимая его со спины… А потом они переворачивались лицом друг к другу, и Гейл всегда начинал поцелуй с короткого, едва ощутимого прикосновения языком к губам, словно пробовал на вкус. Его выразительные тёмные глаза были так близко… Рэнди встречается взглядом с Саймоном, пока тот целует его. У Думенко светлые голубые глаза, и Рэнди почему-то хочется вывернуться из его объятий и прекратить всё это.  
\- Выключи ночник.  
\- Почему?  
\- Глаза устали от софитов на площадке. Хочется побыть в темноте.  
Без света легче представить, что это Гейл… Рэнди хочется громко закричать, и вовсе не от удовольствия.

Однажды Саймон совсем слетает с катушек. Он врывается в гримёрную и высказывает Рэнди всё, что думает:  
\- Ты никак не можешь забыть его, да? О вас уже говорят на площадке, все шепчутся за моей спиной! Как ты можешь так поступать, Рэнди? Ты говорил, что тебе хорошо со мной, что ты хочешь постоянных отношений. Что теперь? Стоило появиться Мистеру-я-такой-красавчик, и ты готов забыть про моё существование?  
Гейл рядом, всего в нескольких метрах, он приподнимается со стула, когда Саймон грубо хватает Рэнди за руку, и тот чётко видит в глазах Харольда угрозу. Нужно вывести Саймона отсюда. Сейчас же.

Решение появляется не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Это тяжело. Рэнди чувствует себя предателем и долго не решается сказать Саймону, что будет лучше, если они расстанутся. Харрисон признаёт, что совершил ошибку, но Думенко совсем не виноват в этом. Он старался быть заботливым и нежным, строил планы на их совместное будущее… Нельзя путать благодарность с любовью. Расстаются они без скандалов, Рэнди даже не ожидает подобного понимания со стороны теперь уже бывшего партнёра. Саймон забирает немногочисленные личные вещи из квартирки Рэнди в Торонто и тихо уходит.

Спустя несколько дней после разрыва к Рэнди подходит Питер. Он хлопает Харрисона по плечу и предлагает заглянуть в ближайшую кофейню.  
\- Хочу поболтать с тобой, малыш, - Питер тепло улыбается, и отказывать ему чертовски неудобно. Рэнди соглашается, и во время обеда они исчезают вдвоём.  
После затянувшейся паузы Питер спрашивает:  
\- Что происходит между тобой и Гейлом?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Рэнди, солнышко, я не слепой. Вас тянет друг к другу. Не так давно вы оба просто светились, как лампочки, а сейчас Гейл ходит, точно в воду опущенный, а ты совсем замкнулся в себе.  
\- Между нами больше ничего нет, Питер…  
\- О, милый… Мне жаль. Правда.  
\- Хочу напиться. Если утром тошнит и трещит голова, легко пропустить тот момент, когда разобьётся сердце, правда?  
\- Как это пафосно, малыш… - Питер говорит это с грустной улыбкой на губах.  
\- Я скучаю по нему… Всё время хочу прикоснуться. Даже Саймон заметил и страшно злился на меня.  
\- Ты уверен, что стоило разрывать отношения?  
\- С Саймоном?  
\- С Гейлом.  
\- Я ему не нужен.  
\- Мне кажется, что ты ошибаешься, солнышко. Он просто не привык. Дай Гейлу время разобраться в себе, будь чуточку терпеливее… Так нужно, поверь, - Питер накрывает ладонью руку Рэнди и несильно сжимает её. – И… Рэнди, я рад, что у тебя хватило смелости поступить с Саймоном честно и прекратить отношения, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко.  
\- Пит, я запутался. И мне страшно.  
\- Просто послушай своё сердце, оно не обманет.

Они сидят на высоких барных стульях. Всего несколько слов, которые нужно было сказать, жидким огнём разливаются во рту Рэнди, но он смелый мальчик и справляется с этим. Харрисон наклоняется и прикасается к губам Гейла в невесомом, почти целомудренном поцелуе…  
После сцены Рэнди поворачивается и уходит, лишь на несколько минут задержавшись на ступеньках. Питер прав, Гейлу нужно время, и не стоит его торопить.

Спустя несколько часов Харрисон думает о том, что всё это похоже на грёбаный фильм. И вот сейчас он подходит к завершению. Конец. Финита. И обязательный хеппи-энд. Ещё через час Рэнди со всей очевидностью осознаёт тот факт, что хеппи-энда, пожалуй, не будет. Дверь не затрещит от ударов кулаком, не распахнётся от торопливого толчка. И телефон тоже не зазвонит, высветив на дисплее любимое имя. Так будет сегодня, завтра и много-много дней после. Всегда? Надо как-то учиться жить дальше. Без него. И в конце этого фильма не будет ничего хорошего - герои расстались, а зрители должны заплакать. Режиссёр, как видно, замахнулся на Оскара, не меньше. Трагедия в таком случае именно то, что нужно.

Рэнди просыпается около полуночи от аккуратного стука в дверь, и его сердце моментально устремляется куда-то вниз. Он даже не проходит – пролетает расстояние до двери и вновь разочаровывается. Сосед-музыкант пришёл поинтересоваться, не будет ли Харрисон возражать, если они с ребятами пошумят немного. И Рэнди уже наплевать, даже если наверху будет разучивать военный марш рота солдат, он собирается просто захлопнуть дверь, но…  
\- Меня впустил консьерж внизу. Не закрывай.  
Вот теперь уж точно отнимаются ноги, по спине бегут мурашки, а в горле застревает ком.  
\- Так я пройду? – Гейл тёплый, по-домашнему уютный, в него хочется зарыться и забыть об окружающей действительности.  
\- Ты всё-таки пришёл…  
\- Пойдём. Я соскучился.  
И вот так просто, без лишних объяснений и слов этот невозможный, совершенно непредсказуемый Гейл снова входит в жизнь Рэнди. Они целуются прямо у открытой двери, словно изголодавшиеся безумцы, которым нет дела ни до чего. Харольд тянет своего мальчишку в постель, у них с Кинни всё-таки есть кое-что общее – оба говорят на языке прикосновений.  
Рэнди даже не замечает, как они снимают одежду и падают на кровать.  
\- Хочу тебя, - голос Гейла низкий и хриплый, в нём столько неподдельного желания, что устоять просто невозможно.  
Харрисон прогибается, разводя ноги шире, и тянется рукой к возбуждённому члену партнёра. Гейл дёргается, как от удара током.  
\- Нет, не так…  
Рэнди не сразу понимает, чего именно хочет Гейл, откатываясь сначала на бок, а потом немного неровно… нервно переворачиваясь на живот.  
\- Тебя ещё долго ждать? - каре-зелёный глаз смотрит неожиданно игриво.  
\- Ты не обязан…  
\- Я хочу.  
Тормоза наконец-то отказывают, и Харрисон приникает губами к напряжённой шее, оглаживая руками вздрагивающие бока.  
\- Ты просто охрененный, Гейл. Ты сам не знаешь, какой ты…  
Сдавленный стон звучит, как самая лучшая музыка на свете, а руки Рэнди словно живут собственной жизнью, они гладят, щекочут и сжимают, вырывая сладкие всхлипы в награду.  
\- Расслабься, всё будет хорошо.  
\- Ты будто девственницу уговариваешь.  
\- Ты… в некотором смысле…  
Губы скользят всё ниже, собирая солёные капельки выступившего пота, острый язык останавливается у сжатого отверстия, кружит, увлажняя его слюной, легонько пробиваясь глубже.  
\- Кажется, теперь я знаю, что такое римминг…  
\- А мне кажется, что если ты не перестанешь говорить этим своим сексуальным голосом, у нас будут проблемы…  
Гейл только фыркает в подушку, зарываясь в неё пылающим от стыда лицом, пока Рэнди продолжает играться, полегоньку растягивая его скользкими пальцами.  
\- Дыши глубже и попробуй расслабиться.  
Харрисон стоит на коленях сзади и медленно проникает внутрь, чувствуя, как вздрагивает Гейл.  
\- Всё хорошо.  
\- Это… немного больно.  
\- Шшшш…  
Напряжение нарастает с каждым толчком, руки Рэнди скользят на скользких от пота бёдрах Гейла, но он крепко держит его, не собираясь отпускать.  
Оргазм наступает почти одновременно у обоих, в секунду расслабляя мышцы. Харольд кричит, красиво запрокидывая голову, и этого хватает, чтобы Рэнди тоже сорвался.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Мммм… Непривычно.  
Рэнди никак не может справиться со своим телом, которое словно стало ватным, но, сделав усилие, откатывается в сторону. Сейчас бы полежать, закрыв глаза, но Гейл ведь не признаёт законов жанра. Он обнимает, сильно прижимает к себе и влажным языком лезет прямо в маленькое ушко:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рэнди.  
Как же щекотно. Хорошо-о-о…  
\- Ты придурок, Гейл, ты такой придурок, Господи боже... Люблю тебя, - шепчет Харрисон.  
Странный, странный Гейл. Теперь только его. Весь только для Рэнди.

 

**Примечания:**

_* Будвайзер_ (англ. Budweiser) - торговая марка пива, право на владение которой уже более полувека является предметом спора между чешской государственной пивоваренной компанией «Будеёвицкий Будвар», американским пивоваренным концерном «Anheuser-Busch» и частным чешским пивоваренным заводом «Samson».  
Успех американского пива "Budweiser" обусловлен оригинальностью приготовления, его составом. Пастеризованное пиво "Budweiser" не содержит консервантов, не киснет и не бродит. Имеется экспорт в Канаду.

 _** «1408»_ — американский художественный фильм, снятый шведским режиссёром Микаэлем Хафстремом по одноимённому рассказу Стивена Кинга.  
В ролях: Джон Кьюсак, Мэри Маккормак, Жасмин Джессика Энтони, Сэмюэль Л. Джексон, Тони Шелхоуб.

 _***«Джонни Уокер»_ \- (англ. Johnnie Walker) — марка шотландского виски (скотча), одна из самых известных марок виски; _«Джим Бим»_ (англ. Jim Beam)— наиболее продаваемый по всему миру бренд бурбона.

 _**** «Кошка на раскалённой крыше»_ (англ. Cat on a Hot Tin Roof) — пьеса Теннесси Уильямса. Цитата: «Это будет победа драной кошки на раскаленной крыше. Ее задача - как можно дольше продержаться там, насколько хватит сил»;  
 _«Кошка под дождём»_ (англ. Cat in the rain) – рассказ Эрнеста Хемингуэя. Цитата: «Под самыми окнами их комнаты, под зеленым столом, с которого капала вода, спряталась кошка. Она старалась сжаться в комок, чтобы на нее не попадали капли».


End file.
